Previous Chapters
by DrasNocturne
Summary: 2 years, a long time. Especially if you have left the people you love. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu longing to get back to Cephiro, do you think they will be able to get back?...well, Duh! this is a Rayearth story after all, but still read ^^
1. The Beginning

*Sigh* after reading a whole lot of angsty stories, I decided to write this story.  
  
I'm wondering why the html of my comp. Doesn't work on FF.net, can anyone tell me? ANYhoosies here goes.  
  
Previous Chapters  
  
TOKYO  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu now all 17 years of age, Hikaru who just got out of a growth spurt and now taller than either Umi or Fuu, her hair long, and red as ever wasn't held in a braid right now, she let it down, her face longer and her eyes a bit narrower. Making her look like a full-grown woman than just a teenager.  
  
Umi also a bit taller was just about an inch shorter than Hikaru, more mature in stature and attitude, but still prone to angry outbursts. Her face still held its beauty and charm, as it did when she was 15.  
  
Fuu also taller but also an inch shorter than Hikaru, still as kind as ever and as smart as ever, her hair was longer though, reaching up to her waist. Her eyes green and beautiful as ever, though like Hikaru and Umi her eyes were narrower, and her face longer, and more like Hikaru and Umi her face was more mature and more woman-like.  
  
The trio was drinking some hot cocoa in their own favorite rendezvous area, a nice little coffee shop overlooking Tokyo Tower. A place that holds memories; of sorrow, joy, hate, family, friends, enemies and most importantly love.  
  
The red head, previous pillar and Magic Knight of fire broke the silence between the three of them "Ne, ne 'Mi-chan, Fuu-chan do you think we will ever be able to get back to Cephiro?"  
  
"I really don't know previously, short one." Umi making fun of Hikaru with her previous handicap.  
  
"Mou! 'Mi-chan I'm already taller than you will you please STOP making fun of me!"  
  
Fuu just smiled her own trademark smile. "Why don't we just go to the Tokyo Tower? Just for old times sake?"  
  
Umi sighed, and the three of them looked at the Tower, "A long time ne? it's been one whole year ever since we have been to the tower." Hikaru said silently.  
  
There was a silence between the three of them, then Hikaru suddenly stood up. "C'mon guys let's just go." She smiled a hearty smile, put some coins on the table for a tip (1). The other two girls also stood up and they left.  
  
TOKYO TOWER  
  
As long as they have been away from the Tower it was still as familiar as ever, nothing much changed. They looked over the rail where they first met and the last place they saw Cephiro.  
  
"*sigh* it has been a long time, ne? Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi?"  
  
"Mm Hm, A VERY long time." Umi smiled. Hikaru chuckled a bit.  
  
"I wish we could go back, I wish, I wish." She sighed "It's only a wish though." Hikaru leaned against the railing. And there was a silence.  
  
Umi sighed "It is too painful..."  
  
Fuu was compassionate "Would you like to go home Miss Umi?"  
  
Umi sighed again, but Hikaru remained silent "sure, sure, sure." They left.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-  
  
Okies enough for now...-_X' I really need ta start finishing all my fics, ah vell, anyhoosies, let me say a few things...  
  
No 1. Pweeeeeeeze help me with the Umi pairing, well ah vell. *shrugs*  
  
No.2 REVIEW!!! ^^  
  
No.3 uh, nothing more.  
  
One last thing (1) I heard that if ever you give Japanese cab drivers a tip they take it as an offense, well, actually I know it was somethin' like that or it was another country *shrugs* so I'm not so sure about the tip thingie. If anyone knows about this well...  
  
See ya in da next chappie ^^ 


	2. Hikaru's Dream

2ND PART!!! YAY!!! I AM ACTUALLY FOLLOWING THROUGH WITH A FIC, ain't dat amazing ^^  
  
Anyhoosies here goes.  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
HIKARU'S DREAM  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
Once Hikaru got home she immediately plopped into bed, for some reason she was totally exhausted. And as usual her brothers were worrywarts, though the oldest chose not to show it, but in his eyes Hikaru saw the concern filling up. She just smiled and told them she, Umi and Fuu went to the gym, they stopped pestering her when she told them she wanted to get to bed, but she knew they weren't buying it.  
  
She mentally sighed 'I wish they wouldn't worry me so, I hate to make them suffer.' With these thoughts she drifted into dreams...  
  
-= HIKARU'S DREAM =-  
  
There was nothing around, just darkness. "Where am I?" Her voice was different somehow, but she couldn't place it, it was higher and squeakier just like when she was...she looked down, her hands were smaller. There was a full body mirror in this darkness, it appeared out of nowhere, she gasped, she was her old 15-year-old self...The darkness grew colder it wasn't the cold from winter, no, it was a different cold, it was cold yet not cold, hard to describe but that was how it was, she shivered. Cold, cold, cold. The darkness started to change, it became a dark hallway, and there was a light at the end, Hikaru slowly approached it and the sound of weeping came to her ears. There was a door a large one with strange ornate markings, made of a white material with gold imbedded into it, much like one of Cephiro's doors.  
  
She came closer to the door and slowly pushed it open it creaked loudly but the crying didn't stop or slow in any way, she was blinded by the light and at the same time another thing came to her senses, a smell, it was very familiar from her first adventures in Cephiro, the smell of BLOOD, though this smell was stronger than any before. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and a horrifying sight came to her eyes.  
  
'CEPHIRO!!! O YAMI! WHAT HAPPENED!'  
  
She looked around her millions and millions of people DEAD! Blood up to ones ankles; tear stained faces, arms reaching out to the dead, cries of grief, anger, and sadness. Tears poured down from her eyes...  
  
The scene suddenly changed, instead of a battlefield into the castle, the castle of Cephiro, where everyone was evacuated during the time of crumbling and the war against her dark shadow and the being created out of Cephiro's fear, The Lady Debonair.  
  
She wiped off her tears and started in the direction of Clef's study. She arrived there, only it was locked, she couldn't get in. She decided to go to the garden since that was the place that held her best memories, and it would probably cheer her up, though she doubted it. Lantis wasn't there but she saw Mera, with the blue haired boy who looked under Umi's skirt the last time they went for a visit. They both looked about 10-years-old now but Mera was crying and the boy was comforting her, and there was a lot of sadness in his eyes too.  
  
"C'mon Mera, stop crying, we promised the Magic Knights remember? That we would be strong, that we wouldn't cry." He said, but it was obvious in his voice that he also wanted to cry with her and break the promise. Mera slowly wiped away her tears and weakly smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"I guess you're right, but...but..." she burst out crying again, this time though stronger and her knees buckled from under her, "I miss mama, she wasn't supposed to die! She wasn't supposed to die..." the little girl kept on repeating the last phrase, "She wasn't supposed to die..."  
  
Hikaru couldn't take it anymore, she rushed forwards in hopes of comforting the girl, but wasn't even able to reach her the scene changed again this time, it was a dark room. And in the center was a body, cold and dead, she instantly knew who it was. Her mind told her to go but her legs went forwards, first slowly them increasing in speed, she couldn't speak, her voice left her... 'LANTIS!!! O MY GOD! LANTIS, Lantis, Lantis, Lantis...' his name kept repeating in her mind, over and over and over again. She reached his side, and her knees buckled, 'Oh lord, Lantis...' tears started falling from her eyes, stronger and more freely than before 'How? Lantis, how?' she touched his face with bother her hands. And trailed his lips, then cried, louder and more freely on his chest "LANTIS!!! HOW? WHY? OH GOD LANTIS, HOW?"  
  
The scene changed for one last time, it was all white, and she was weeping on Eagles lap. She looked up, and Eagle pulled her into her arms and she cried into his chest. After a while she spoke "Eagle, why did this happen? WHEN did this happen? Oh Eagle what is happening to Cephiro?"  
  
He just gently shook his head "Hikaru, this has not happened yet." She looked into his eyes startled.  
  
"Then Lantis is still alive?" her eyes widened to relief "Lantis is still alive!" she smiled, and cried again, but this time out of relief, and happiness, and thankfulness.  
  
Eagle's voice was of melancholy "Hikaru, I said it didn't happen YET." She looked up again with fear and worry in her eyes. "This will probably happen, IF we aren't able to stop it."  
  
"HOW!?" she said "How do I stop it!?" He looked at her more closely "Hikaru, with the other two Magic Knights you can, in time my dear, in time..." As he said these words the dream slowly started to drift away, and Hikaru woke up in tears, though she didn't know why, she had forgotten completely about the dream. She wiped the tears away, her eyes looked red and swollen, so she washed her face then got back to bed.  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
Ta, ta, ta, ta... *sigh* chappie fini ^^, -_-' mesa tired 'Tis 12:41, uh no make that 12:42am. Ah vell ah lets see now, domo arigato to the ff. people:  
  
Kiyoshi-chan, Major Zazu Fangirl, Saturnfan, Water Princess  
  
Who have reviewed and voted in my story so far...by the way...*cough* ERM, EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!! MZF!!! YOU'RE IN GAY PARIE ALREADY!!! ^^ note: gay = happy not the other meaning for some people out there, like my classmate...x.x NOW, YOUNG 'UN DUN FORGET TO SEND ME A SECRET PACKAGE, GET IT!!! ^^ ah vell see all ah ya in the next chappies ^^ 


	3. A Day for Umi

**HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!**

^^ This story is getting a little off hand, ^^ I like it. 

Hm, I guess this story is writing itself right now, well then, thanx again to the ff people for the Reviews of the second chappie ^^

Saturnfan 

(^^ Okies mesa get some sleep, though I slept like for 4 hours during the afternoon, so I wasn't at all tired that night, -_-' contradictory to what I said ne? and thanks a lot for the compliments, I really need all the support I can get.)

Umi-chan 

(Hm, Clef's winning for now ^^ so it'll probably be him, and I'm gunna use his OAV form ^^ well then I also thank you for the compliments, I really rarely use scene changes in fan fictions, but I do use it for day dreaming -.x call me weird.)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A Day for Umi

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Another school day, another boring lecture, and another homeroom lesson with the strictest and most abhorred teacher on campus, and by the coming of the second semester Umi was thinking of dropping out of this school the only thing that was stopping her was the hard work her parents put into raising her up. She loved her parents dearly and didn't want to disappoint them in any way. She was looking out the window, daydreaming and thinking...

'*Sigh* a sunny day and I'm stuck in the classroom of the teacher from hell' she looked higher.

'Cloud shaped like a star...cloud shaped like a moon...cloud shaped like a...cloud...cloud shaped like Cephiro, WHAT THE!!!' she mentally slapped herself 

'*Sigh* of all the things, why Cephiro?' she closed her eyes, she was catching some of the things her teacher said; one of the things she learned from this teacher. While your mind wanders keep one of your ears open to the present. A very useful lesson. Fourth period (the one just before lunch) was just about over and her teacher was about to announce something.

'C'mon, I'm starving already hurry up, hurry up.' She was getting irritated, when the name of other schools caught her attention her head automatically turned towards the direction of her teacher. _Otome no Hi _and _Kaze no Chikyu_ 'Hm? The schools of Hikaru and Fuu.'

"Okay class listen up this field trip is one of the opportunities we have of showing these schools that we are the best." His voice turned threatening "NOW if any of you mess up and humiliate this school, be warned that I will haunt you to the ends of the earth." His voice returned to it's usual droll manner "Oh yes I almost forgot, there will be another class there, a foreign exchange class from the US. Now THESE kids, these kids you will make friends with and become close to GET IT!!!" the class was silent, stunned, at their teachers ferocity. "Okay very good." The bell rang "Class dismissed." 

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

AFTER SCHOOL

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

Umi screamed her blonde haired comrades name across the busy and noisy room. "FUU!!! OVER HERE C'MON!!!" 

"My Miss Umi, You do not have to scream my name, it is highly embarrassing." She bowed down in respects to the crimson haired not-so-young-anymore-lady beside Umi "Good morning Miss Hikaru" (*sigh* can't you just imagine Fuu's smile as she greets?)

Umi sweat dropped "It's not like anyone is paying any attention anyways, it's too noisy in here, and beside--" Umi was cut off by a now bright red, hungry Hikaru.

"Ehehehehe, sorry guys but I'm hungry can we order now?"

"As you wish our Lady Pillar Hikaru." Umi giggled.

"Mou, Umi-chan."

"Anyway, hey do you guys already know about the four school wide field trip?" Umi brought out a waiver for the field trip.

Fuu and Hikaru took out their own waivers, "Yup, we got it too, though only the few top selected students are going to be chosen."

"Really? Hm, I guess sensei 'forgot' to tell us about that part." She put an emphasis and physical quotation marks on the forgot part. "Though I know no matter what Fuu will be going." She teased. Fuu blushed her trademark blush.

"Ah, I'd say your going too Umi, I think your teacher also forgot to mention that the captains and best players of each sport club is also coming, and aren't you the captain of the fencing club."

Umi sighed "I think sensei is purposefully 'forgetting' to mention those things to us."

There was a short pause "ANYway changing the subject of my 'forgetful' teacher from hell, does anyone know about this OTHER school?"

Fuu took out a notebook "Hm, as much people as I have asked, including the teachers, there is little known about this class or the school it came from," she paused and looked up from her notebook "only that they come from a school called Schola Solaris, School of the sun." she brightened up "But I'm sure they are a friendly sort."

Umi lay back on her chair, as much reassurance Fuu told Umi she couldn't stop imagining of a school that was highly strict, and students in tight clothes with their backs straight and always with a serious demeanor. She shivered. Umi looked at her watch. "My, my look at the time sorry gals but your pal's gotta go, I promised my mom I'd help her bake a cake. Bye" she took her belongings and left.

Despite the time Umi walked slowly, something had been nagging at her but she couldn't put a finger on it. Something she knew very, very well yet she couldn't place a finger on it. She mentally sighed again and looked up 'Hm, I seem to be sighing a lot lately, oh well...' she thought about Cephiro when suddenly *bonk* she hit a pole and landed on her butt "Owwwww..." she rubbed her forehead "stupid pole..." 'Hope no one saw though.' She blushed...But unfortunately for her someone DID see. A girl with raven hair approached her.

"Uh Miss? You okay?" Umi looked up at her, to her surprise the girl was a foreigner, who spoke very good Japanese at that. Her skin was tanned a bit but not golden. She was also very pretty, but her eyes were strange, it held a beauty in them that was very strange, they were a bright scarlet in color but also had tinges of other colors. "Miss?" she said when Umi wasn't responding.

"Uh, just fine." Umi responded then smiled. The girl suddenly noticed Umi's clothes.

"Hey isn't that the uniform from that private school, that's going to the field trip?" she pointed out Umi's uniform. 

"Ack, the four school field trip?"

"Hai," the girl smiled "the one that we're going to. Ah sorry for being rude, I am Elaith Lesath." Elaith saw the expression on her face. "Uh Ehehehehe, I know how strange my name sounds to you but to me Japanese names are also confusing, sorry. You can just call me El if you wish." She offered her hand to Umi.

"Arigato. So you are from the mysterious class, that no one knows anything about."

"Eh? Hm, I guess the schools decided to keep it secret" she smiled "Ah well." She looked at Umi again "Ya sure your okay?"

"Hai, you don't have to worry about me. By the way my name is Umi Ryuuzaki."

"Hm, okay then I'd better go."

Umi thought of something "Hey could you come to my house tomorrow? Tell us about this school of yours. I know my best friends will be very interested."

"Uhhhh, we'll see, we're kinda on a hectic schedule until the field trip, I don't know if I could make it, I'll try my best though."

"Hm, okay call me when you have the time." Umi smiled took out a piece of paper and a pen, wrote her phone number and handed it to the girl. "Bye then."

"Bye."

+-=-+-=-+-=-+-=-+-=-+-=-+-=-+-=-+

When got home there was a message for her from El. That she could come the next day, and Umi called Hikaru and Fuu to come over also the next day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*sigh* I can never make my fics so long, I can't write them so long and because I don't like really wasting my time on a fic sooooooooo long, I like reading my fics in one short sitting so I can read more stories, but more of I can't make them long ^^ besides, I wanted it in one chapter in more of Hikaru, in Umi and Fuu. And if I put everything here than I won't be able to do Fuu. 

Hm, this chapter wasn't as good as the last one but still, I'm trying to do my best, sides tonight's NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
